


Put Your Mouth to Better Use

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heated argument between best friends Cas and Dean grows even more heated when the conversation comes to the classic, 'Shut up' followed quickly by a, 'Make me'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Mouth to Better Use

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I've had this fic for awhile, it's been in my stash of fics and I decided to post it because I have been struggling with writer's block and I also have company staying over my house so I may or may not be a little preoccupied though I will probably find some way to post fics for you guys just because I love you guys all so much :3 Anyways, I hope that you guys like it!!

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were in their Junior year in high school. They had been friends since fourth grade, and by now they were best friends. That's not to say that they had their qualms, little fights here and there on occasion. Usually it was a small fight, just an argument; today was different.

Don't even ask either of them how it started, all they knew was that they were yelling at each other, thanking God that Dean's house was empty.

“Don't even get me started, Dean,” Cas warned, and Dean scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Started? Don't get you started? You're already fucking yelling in my face, Cas,” Dean shot back. He could see an angry red flush creeping up Cas’ collar, and Dean had to admit that the silent crush he had had on Cas was popping up, recognizing that that was probably what Cas looked like when he was laying back in his bed with one hand wrapped around himself and-

“Well, why don't you take a look at yourself, Dean, you're kinda doing the same thing,” Cas told Dean, who smiled sweetly.

“Oh, am I?” Dean questioned. Castiel glared at him.

“Yup.”

“Well, cry me a river, Cas,” Dean hissed. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“God, Dean, if only people knew what you thought of yourself,” Castiel began, and Dean raised his eyebrows.

“What I think of myself? Oh, please, Cas, indulge me, tell me what I think of myself,” Dean said with a glare. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“You think you're so great, that everyone will like you. You fucking think that you're the Righteous Man or some shit,” Cas yelled. Dean smiled again.

“You should try pointing that finger at yourself Cas. I bet that everyone would love to know how amazing you think you are, how you're so perfect. But you know what, Cas? You're real fucking far from it,” Dean spat. Cas was barely even thinking anymore when he shot out the next statement.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” he growled, taking one step closer to Dean. And Dean wasn't thinking of how badly things could go when he responded with,

“Make me.”

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dean and Cas were glaring at each other with all they had, their bodies only inches apart. And Cas wasn't even thinking, all he heard was Dean's reply and all he could think to do was surge forwards, grabbing Dean's face in his hands and covering Dean's lips with his own, just as he had wanted to do for years on end.

It was rough, it was forceful, and it was everything that either of them could have asked for. Dean let out a surprised noise that was muffled by the kiss, but after the shock of Castiel kissing him wore away, he melted into it. 

Cas’ lips were soft and sweet and everything that Dean had dreamed of. Dean’s lips were just the same for Cas. The two stayed like that for only a moment’s pause because soon, Dean was growing hungry, and he parted his lips, coaxing Castiel’s tongue into his mouth.

Castiel groaned into the kiss as Dean’s tongue maneuvered through his mouth so smoothly and deftly that he thought that his knees were going to give out. His hands instinctively came up, bunching in the fabric of Dean’s t-shirt. The feeling shocked Dean into the moment, and he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pushing him back against the dining room table as their bodies were pressed flush together.

Dean could hear Cas moaning softly, and Castiel could hear Dean groaning, almost growling as the kiss turned furious, a desperate reach for the other that was all teeth and tongue and spit and it was so fantastically wonderful that neither of them could take it. 

Dean’s hands moved all over Cas, his grip tight as Castiel slid his arms around Dean’s neck, one hand cupping the back of Dean’s head. They had never been this close before, and their bodies were relishing in the warmth that the other offered. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, it was almost as if they were made to do this, to kiss furiously and unashamed right in the middle of Dean’s dining room.

They kissed until neither of them could breathe, until they had to pull away. When they did, Dean looked Cas right in the eye, and Cas looked back, and they simply stared at one another, speechless and wide-eyed. Finally, Cas swallowed, licking his lips. “Jesus Christ,” he panted, because his brain was short circuiting and that was really all he could find in himself to say. Dean just blinked back, responding with something that was pretty much the equivalent of what Cas had said.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, not daring to move his arms from where they were wrapped around Castiel. Castiel was doing the same, keeping his hands and arms where they lay because it just felt so _right_. The pair wrapped up together, panting hot breaths on each other’s lips, it was something that they had both dreamed of but never had the ability to put into words just how much they wanted it. It was something that felt right. And it was something that was perfect. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted that for,” Castiel whispered, his tone tinged with what was almost sorrow, sorrow and so much longing, so so much longing.

“I could say the same exact thing,” Dean murmured, still catching his breath. Cas’ chest was pressed against his and he could tell that Castiel was still catching his breath too. He looked into Cas’ eyes, sparkling in such an alluring way, bright blue, pupils wide. Dean licked his lips, watching Cas’ eyes dart down to catch the motion. “You don’t know how much I want you right now,” Dean breathed out. When Cas looked back up at Dean, his pupils were even wider.

“Have me,” Cas simply whispered. Dean’s brain shut down. For good. And it wasn’t going to be running any time soon, that’s for sure.

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean muttered before he pressed his lips back down to Cas’. Cas let out a soft noise when Dean slid his tongue back into Cas’ mouth. Their bodies were still pressed together, and Dean could feel Cas growing hard against his leg, and Dean was pretty sure that Cas was feeling the same damn thing.

Dean gave an experimental grind of his hips down onto Cas’ growing erection, and out of instinct, Castiel thrusted his hips back with a moan into Dean’s mouth. Dean eagerly swallowed the noise and, desperate to hear more, thrusted his hips into Cas’ again. Cas’ hand that was cupping the back of Dean’s head clenched, and Dean’s hands on Castiel’s waist tightened their grip.

Dean continued rutting up against Castiel and Castiel did the same with Dean, their kiss growing sloppy. Finally, when Dean had to pull away, a panting Castiel spoke. “I wanna suck you,” he managed, the breath of his words ghosting Dean’s lips. Though Dean’s brain wasn’t working, his downstairs brain was working perfectly fine, and at that statement it sent Dean’s actual brain a message to speak so that he could reply with,

“Oh, God, yes.”

Castiel pressed forwards for one last, slow, sloppy kiss before his hands were traveling down to the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans. Dean pulled away a bit, giving Castiel enough room so that he could slowly slide down onto his knees. Dean watched in earnest as Castiel undid his button and zipper, reaching his hand past Dean’s boxers and pulling out Dean’s cock that was now fully hard.

Both Dean and Castiel swore underneath their breaths. For Dean, it was because just Cas’ hand around his cock was so glorious, he couldn’t even imagine what his mouth would feel like. For Cas it was because he had admittedly fantasized about what Dean’s cock would look like, what it would feel like in his hand; and he was about to feel it in his mouth. It made his own cock twitch, a burst of heat running through his body.

Cas had never done this before, but the last thing he was was hesitant. He had seen enough porn on tumblr, he knew how this would go.

Castiel stroked Dean once, and Dean planted one of his palms on the dining room table. He let the other simply cup the back of Cas’ head, not forcing him or anything, just letting it rest there. Castiel started off slow, just letting his tongue dart out so that he could lap at the head that was already leaking precome. Castiel took in the taste of it and moaned a little at it, eager to wrap his lips around the whole head, which, he soon did. When he did, Dean let out a soft moan, letting his head hang. He could feel Cas’ tongue exploring the head, and soon he felt Cas’ tongue sliding down, his lips wrapping around more and more of Dean until Castiel could feel the head of Dean’s cock bumping the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed. It wasn’t much, he knew that Castiel was inexperienced, but none of it mattered because the sight of Castiel on his knees, closing his eyes and moaning around Dean’s cock? That was just about as good as it got. Actually, no, it got better because soon enough Cas was bringing a hand up and wrapping it around the base of Dean’s cock, bobbing his head and jacking what couldn’t fit in his mouth. It was perfect. And Dean was vocal about it.

“God, Cas, your mouth is fucking perfect,” Dean groaned as Castiel pulled back a little to suckle at the head. “Fuck, that’s it, Cas, God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Dean praised. Castiel moaned loudly at the praise, bobbing his head only faster, moving his hand only quicker. Dean carded a hand through Castiel’s hair, tugging on it ever so slightly to elicit these beautiful little whimpers that came from Cas’ throat and echoed throughout the room.

Meanwhile, Cas was enjoying this whole blowjob thing just as much as Dean was. He loved the taste of Dean, the way he felt in his mouth. He could feel precome dribbling down the back of his throat and it only made him moan more. Dean was moaning even louder than him, however, and to Cas it was the hottest thing that he had seen in awhile. The fact that Dean was moaning because of Cas, the fact that he was hard because of Cas, it made Cas’ heart swell just the slightest. It also made his dick spurt out a dribble of precome, seemingly a message to fucking _do something_ about the fact that he was achingly hard and dying to come. He told himself he’d wait, though. He wanted to please Dean first.

Dean could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm with every lick of Cas’ tongue, every pass of his hand. He could feel white hot pleasure beginning to crest inside of him, and his hand that was on Cas’ head fisted in his hair as Dean hurriedly warned Cas, since he figured that Cas wasn’t gonna swallow everything on his first try.

“Fuck, fuck, Cas, I’m gonna come,” Dean panted, and Castiel had only seconds to prepare himself before Dean was doing as he had said, spilling himself down Cas’ throat with a loud groan, his mouth slack jawed.

Castiel tried to swallow it all, but it was, after all, his first time doing this kinda thing so he choked a little, and when he pulled off he got a little come on his lips that dribbled down his chin. Dean looked down at the sight, Cas on his knees, eyes wide and lust blown, Dean’s come on his chin. It made Dean groan once more. “Fuck, Cas, you look so fucking good like this,” Dean told Castiel who smiled a bit at the praise.

Cas wiped the come off his chin with the back of his hand, and it was when he went to stand that Dean realized that Cas hadn’t even come yet. “Put your palms on the table,” Dean instructed as he tucked himself back into his boxers and jeans. Cas gave him a quizzical look, and Dean just nodded at the table. “Go on,” he said softly, and though Castiel was a little unsure of what Dean was about to do, he did as told.

Seconds later he felt Dean press his back against him, his chest warm against Castiel’s back. Castiel’s eyelids fluttered at the feeling, then soon opened when he felt Dean’s hands wrap around him, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Castiel shifted on his feet as Dean pulled out his cock, wrapping a fist around it. “Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel murmured as he felt Dean’s head fit in the crook of his neck, his hand moving slowly over Cas’ cock.

Dean gave a few experimental strokes of his hand, taking note of when Cas let out a soft moan, or a hitched breath. He worked his fist over Cas’ cock, letting the other slide over Cas’ waist in soothing motions. “Your mouth is fucking sinful, Cas,” Dean murmured in Castiel’s ear. Castiel, who was already so close to the edge, smiled softly.

“I’ll have to suck you off again some time,” Castiel muttered back. Dean moaned softly at just the thought.

“Please do,” Dean responded, making Cas smile even more. He bit his lip as he felt the arousal that had been burning inside him grow even more than it already had. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips into Dean’s fist, and the sight made Dean grin a little. He kissed up Castiel’s neck and nibbled on his earlobe, causing shivers to run the length of Cas’ spine.

“You close?” Dean questioned quietly. Cas nodded immediately.

“Yes,” he breathed back. Dean mercilessly moved his hand faster causing Castiel to fuck himself harder into Dean’s fist, a little whine escaping his throat. He was so so close, he was right on the edge, he just needed a little push.

“I bet you look so so good when you come, Cas. Come on, Cas, come for me,” Dean coaxed. And, yup, there it was. With that, Cas was coming with a long moan of Dean’s name, arching against Dean and incidentally shooting come all over Dean’s dining room table.

He relaxed slowly against Dean, his breath slowly returning to normal as he felt Dean press a few stray kisses to his neck. He smiled softly at the feeling, sighing and taking in the entirety of the whole moment. “So, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m guessing that you have feelings for me?” Dean inquired. Castiel nudged him, grinning. 

“You’re an idiot,” Cas murmured fondly. Castiel could feel Dean smiling against him.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“For your information, yes, I do, if I didn’t I probably wouldn’t have shoved your dick down my throat,” Castiel told Dean, who muffled a snort of laughter into Cas’ shoulder. “And I’d hazard a guess that you feel the same way?” Cas questioned. Dean nodded, then grinned a little.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have jacked you off and let you come all over my dining room table,” Dean said, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. Castiel glanced down at the mess of come on Dean’s table and snorted.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, but Dean just shook his head.

“Nah, you’re fine,” Dean told him. Castiel took his hands off of the table so that he could tuck himself back into his boxers and jeans. Dean stepped away so that Cas could turn around, and when he did, Dean was smiling.

“What?” Castiel questioned, smiling back a little in kind. Dean shook his head.

“Nothing, it’s just, you know that I’ve wanted that for a long time, right?” Dean informed Cas, who smiled a little more, nodding.

“You know that I have too, right?” Castiel replied. Dean grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” 

Everything should have been awkward, but for some reason, it wasn’t. There was just a comfortable silence before Dean spoke. “Well, what now?” he inquired. Castiel simply shrugged.

“You should probably clean off the table,” Cas joked, earning an eye roll from Dean.

“You know what I mean,” Dean said, and Castiel smiled a little.

“Well, we kinda just continue on as we normally do except now we can kiss each other, cuddle, make out, say, ‘I love you’ and then there’s always some more explicit activities in store,” Castiel said with a little smirk. “We get to go on dates now,” he continued. “Oh, we can hold hands too,” Castiel said, smiling over at Dean, who smiled back.

“So you’re my…?” Dean began. Castiel bit back a grin.

“You just want me to say it,” Castiel said, and Dean grinned a little.

“Maybe.”

“I’m your boyfriend now. And you're my boyfriend,” Castiel said fondly. The statement made his heart flutter. Dean stepped a little closer, his hand first finding Cas’ hip before it found his hand. The two interlaced fingers kindly.

“I’m glad that you are, y’know, my boyfriend,” Dean said quietly. Castiel smiled softly and leaned forwards, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to Dean’s lips before pulling away to look him in the eye.

“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! You know that I love hearing from all of you <3 Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me something or just talk to me, whatever's cool!!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well :D


End file.
